It will be me
by Pitpot
Summary: ACK! Evil and mean wufei!!!It's sappy...heh....5x2/1x2!!!


iwbm

Gundam Wing does not belong to me....Lyrics by Faith Hill. It Will Be Me, belongs to Faith Hill...yeah   
Wufei: Onna! How can you do this to me! INJUSTICE!!  
*dodjes flying objects* I'm sorry! It just fit so perfectly to the song...I mean, I couldn't use Quatre or Trowa...!!!!  
*BONK* @_@ itaiiiii......  
Wufei: oh...I actually hit her...um...eep....Duo! Heero! ....you guys like her...distract her while I run!!  
  
  
  
~~When you start falling  
Who's gonna catch ya  
I'm willing to bet ya  
It will be me~~  
  
Well, Heero....I guess I should be happy about the war ending right? But now  
I have nowhere to go. Duo mumbled as he smiled, but his smile   
was slightly forced.  
Duo, you could come live with me. If you want. Heero said as he got into his car.  
Wai! Really! okay! Hold on I'll be right back! Duo exclaimed as he hugged   
Heero and then ran off to get his belongings.  
  
~~Who's gonna love ya  
Like there's no other  
Search and discover  
It will be me~~  
  
2 years later  
  
Well Heero....That's everything! Duo proclaimed as he dusted his hands off.  
Are you sure about this Duo? Heero asked, worry written on his face.  
Yup, surer than I've ever been. Duo grinned, What? It's not like I'll never   
see you again!. Duo put his hands on his hips and walked over to Heero.  
Thank you, for everything.   
Heero nodded.  
Duo, I want you to know you'll always have a place here with me. Heero told   
Duo as he hugged him.  
Duo nodded and ran off to his car. Thanks again! He shouted before he   
sped away.  
  
Later that night  
  
Oh, Duo... what's happening to me, A soldier isn't supposed to feel this way.  
Especially not for boys. But I can't deny it any longer, I love you   
so much that it hurts.' Heero thought as he looked at his house, which  
seemed utterly empty without the braided baka's belongings   
strewn everywhere.  
Wufei, your so lucky.' Heero thought wistfully, then turned angry. You have  
all of Duo's love, and yet you don't give a damn about it!'  
Heero punched his hand into the wall. Yes, pain is better than thinking about  
them.' He thought as he studied his bleeding hand.  
Heero sighed and got up to bandage his hand.  
Wufei, you better take care of him.  
  
~~When all the others  
Have gone and hurt you  
Who won't desert you  
It will be me~~  
  
Heero was in the middle a very nice dream when someone knocked on his  
door. Heero yawned and got up as the knocking persisted. He opened the   
door and Duo stumbled in. Heero's eyes widened in shock at the state   
that Duo was in, his hair was a mess, he had matching bruises on both   
cheeks, his eyes where swollen as if he where crying, and he had other   
countless bruises covering his body.  
  
Duo! What happened? Heero asked frantically as he led the braided one over  
to the couch.  
nothin..just got into a fight. Duo said guiltily  
Heero went and got the first aid kit and sat beside Duo.  
Please, if he calls...don't tell him I'm here... Duo pleaded, almost crying.  
Shh...It's okay.. Heero's brows furrowed in concentration as he applied   
salve to his bruises and bandaged the cuts.  
  
After a while Heero spoke up.  
  
Duo, did Wufei do this to you?   
Duo looked away.  
Duo answer me! Heero ordered as he pulled Duo's head back to look at him.  
Yes...But it wasn't his fault! Duo said quickly.  
Tell me why he did this to you.  
.....I...I told him I loved him.....and....He got mad.... Duo replied and looked  
down, at the ceiling, anything but Heero.  
And he beat you? Heero asked.  
yes...but...he said if I loved him I would be his slave....and then..  
And then? Heero could tell this was hard for Duo, so he gently held his hand.  
He forced me to be his boy toy....but the reason I came here was, I know he   
doesn't love me and he's just using me. Duo managed to say.  
Shh Duo, everything will be okay....don't worry. Heero promised him and he  
would fulfill the promise.  
  
~~Weighing the options  
So much to think of  
But when you think love  
It will be me~~  
  
Thank you, thank you.. Duo said, and was going to say more but for once  
he didn't know what to say.  
Heero paused. Here goes nothing' Duo... I...I love you. Heero, in   
fear of rejection, turned away.  
Duo was shocked, he hadn't expected him to say that. But deep down inside  
a part of Duo was jumping for joy, and he felt for some reason,   
he loved Heero also. Is this possible... I thought I loved Wufei?' Duo   
thought as he looked at Heero.  
  
~~You may not see it now  
Love is strange that way  
Someday somewhere baby somehow~~  
  
Please, don't hate me....I just couldn't deny it any more.   
Duo said and stared at Heero's face adoringly, I could never hate  
you...because deep down inside, I don't love Wufei, I lo--  
  
But before Duo could finish what he was about to say, the door slammed   
open and there stood a very pissed of looking Wufei.  
Heero said with hatred.  
Duo, you have been very bad, trying to hide from me!Get up right now, your  
coming with me! Wufei yelled and totally ignored Heero's presence.  
  
Duo looked scared and helpless. He didn't want to go back. But if he didn't   
he would be in even worse trouble. So he stood up and started to   
stumble his way over when an arm shot out and stopped him. Heero   
shook his head and stood in front of him.  
  
~~When you've been broken  
And dreams don't oblige ya  
Who's that beside ya  
Oh, it will be me~~  
  
Yuy, move aside... Wufei warned as his eyes narrowed. This is none of  
your business, hand my slave over.   
He is not yours! You can't have him. Heero shouted and gave him his best   
death glare.  
He will come to me anyway, right Duo? Come to me, I love you so much,   
won't you come with me. Wufei asked and faked the sweetest love   
filled voice imaginable.  
Duo's barriers broke and he started walking towards him, but again, and arm   
stopped him.  
  
Duo, he's lying. If he loved you why did he hurt you? Heero stated calmly.  
Duo stopped and turned towards Heero.  
  
Your right...and I know now...why I loved Wufei. Because ever since I first  
met you i loved you, but I knew I could never have you. So I denied  
my feelings and told myself I really loved Wufei. Duo ran into   
Heero's arms.  
God Heero, I love you so much! Ashitelu!  
  
I love you too, koibito.Heero said as he returned the loving embrace.  
Sorry to interrupt your love session, but Duo is mine! Wufei demanded.  
Heero shook his head. No, Duo belongs to Duo. And if anyone should own him,  
it should be me, not some sadistic bastard! Heero shouted and stalked   
forward and punched him in the gut. Wufei fell back against the wall,   
but before he could defend himself Heero had a gun to his head.  
  
I was going to kill you, but for old times sake, I'll let you go on one condition.  
Never bother us again.  
Yes, I am defeated, I will never bother either of you again.  
Wufei replied in defeat as he stood.  
Heero said as he held out his hand.  
Wufei acknowledged and shook Heero's hand, and then left.  
  
~~You may not see it now  
Love is strange that way  
Someday somewhere baby somehow~~  
  
As Heero turned around he was smothered in kisses by his braided lover.  
Do you know how many nights I rehearsed trying to tell you I loved you! Duo   
said between kisses.  
Heero laughed, a real laugh and Duo finally stopped his uanslaught.  
  
~~Who'll be your only  
True romancer  
You know the answer  
It will be me~~  
  
Duo! I love you so much! Heero cried and wrapped his arms around his   
koibito.  
Ashitelu Heero! Ashitelu! Duo cried in delight.  
  
~~What will it take to  
Bring you to your senses  
And finally convince you  
It will be me~~  
  
Suddenly, Duo got an evil grin on his face.  
  
Hey Hee-chan, didja' know that I'm laying on you?  
Yes Duo...and your squashing my ribs.   
No... I mean...  
Jeez Duo! Your all battered up and you can only think about that!  
Well....I mean...I don't feel all that bad! Please! Duo pleaded and gave Heero  
his best puppy eyes.  
Alright. But you have to tell me if I hurt you.  
Yeah! It's a deal. Duo exclaimed and pulled Heero to his feet and  
into the bed room.


End file.
